Vegeta's Bizarre Day
by Thundergryphon
Summary: Vegeta meets a fairy who turns him into a cat


Vegeta's Bizarre Day 

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, nor am I making any $ off this story. 

F.Y.I.- My story takes place before Bulma & Vegeta are togeather. Please enjoy. 

Vegeta was board. Goku was busy and couln't spar, and Gohan, Krillian, and Piccolo weren't home. "Hey Vegeta, why don't you go for a walk?" Bulma was sick of his complaining. Vegeta sighed and walked outside. He had nothing better to do, so he started walking toward the woods. 

After a while, Vegeta noticed that the animals had stopped making noise. He wondered what was going on when he saw a sign that said,"BEWARE, ENCHANTED FOREST." He laughed to himself. "There's no such thing as an enchanted forest." Still laughing, he walked on ahead. A few minutes later he came to a clearing. All of a sudden he heard a voice. "So, you don't believe in magic?" Vegeta looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" "Why, it's the tree in front of you." Vegeta gasped as the tree turned into a man. "Actually, I'm a fairy." "A fairy? I thought fairies were supposed to be girls." "Well, you don't have to rub it in. It's a long story." "So why are you appearing to me?" The fairy smiled. "I'm here to teach you a lesson. You see, you haven't really been nice to anyone here, so I'm going to make you appreciate them." "Ohh yeah, how?" The fairy smiled. "Like this." He waved his wand and, poof, Vegeta was a black & white kitten. "Now run along home kitty," snickered the fairy. "Hey, this is not fair," said Vegeta. He was glad he could talk. "I know."The fairy vanished. Vegeta sighed, and stared home. 

After about 15 minutes into his journey, Vegeta came across problem. "How the hell am I supposed to cross the river?!" Poor Vegeta, he couldn't see anyway across. "Mabey I can fly across." Vegeta took running start and leaped into the air. Big Mistake! Instead of flying, he fell into the water. "Ohh, f***!" After many attemps he made it to the other side. A wet cat is not a happy cat and Vegeta was no exception. Cursing to himself he continued on. 

He stared at the challenge ahead of him. First he had to make it throught the cluster of 20 beehives. Then jump across the quicksand and quickmud, dodge the hungry bear, and make it across the field of thornbushes. Piece of cake, not. Vegeta, not knowing a lot about cats, decided he could make it by running. He made it past about 5 beehives before a swarm started chasing him. He quickly jumped over the quicksand, but forgot about the quickmud. After sinking a few inches, he was able to pull himself out. "At least the bees are gone." 

The bear and thornbushes were still there.Vegeta was able to sneak past the bear. He sarted to crawl through the bushes. "Ouch, oww, damn thorns, yowl!" He got stuck. "Ohmygosh it hurts!!! If I ever get out of this I swear I'll be nice to Bulma!" After struggling for a little longer, he pulled free. 

He stumbled on. Finally, he spied a familiar figure. "Hey Piccolo, could you help me?" "Vegeta, is that you?" "Yes it's me, you green freak. Now help me!" "Help you? You look perfectly normal to me." He starts laughing. "Grrr, it's not funny! A fairy turned me into a little kitten." Piccolo just laughed harder. "Well, if you're not going to help me, at least take me to Bulma's house so I can figure out something." "Sure, come on kitty." Piccolo picked up Vegeta and flew off. 

Piccolo landed in front of Bulma'a house and knocked on the door. "Hi Piccolo, what can I do for you?" Smirking, he handed Vegeta to Bulma. "A fairy turned Vegeta into a cat." He fell on the ground laughing. "Hey it's not funny!" Vegeta was ready to rip Piccolo's eyes out. "Umm, thanks Picclol. I'll see what I can do to help him. 

As soon as Bulma shut the door she burst out laughing. "Why does everyonethink this is so funny?!" "Because it is!" Vegeta was sick of people laughing at him. "Bulma, will you please help me?" "Okay, okay, I'll help you. You're cuter as a saiyan anyway." "What?!?" "Umm, what I ment was... " "Comeon woman, spit it out." "Well... I ment what I said." Vegeta looked at her funny. "So, you think I'm cute?" "Yes." "Well, then find a way to change me back." "Okay, let's go find that fairy." 

"So you want me to change Vegeta back?" "Yes I do, and aren't fairies supposed to be girls?" "Why does everyone ask me that?" He waved his wand, and Vegeta turned back into a saiyan. "Farewell," called the fairy as he vanished. "All right, I'm back." Vegeta was so happy he hugged Bulma. Just then, Goku came walking by wearing a foam frog hat and a dress. "Kakarrot?!" Goku started to say something but Bulma interrupted him. "You don't ask, we don't ask." Goku shrugged and walked away. Vegeta sighed. "That was very disturbing. Why do I get the feeling his day was stranger than mine?" 

~~~THE END~~~ 

I'm thinking about writing a story about what Goku was doing. Think I should? Any ideas? 


End file.
